Humor Me, Bite Me
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: [SMACked] Mac has glass walls around his office.  Stella likes to watch. PWP.


_**A/N: Hello there! Taking a break from the busy-ness of school, I'm here with a PWP, AU, sexual tension SMACked fic.**_

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

**HUMOR ME, BITE ME**

**© CATE **

Mac was pouring over a cold case file when Stella decided to barge into his office and ruffle his feathers. She had just wrapped up an easy B&E and was counting the minutes until clocking out. She was observing how his brows were scrunched together in concentration and his feet were pacing the free space of his office.

Stella chuckled inwardly. Mac's spacious office was encased in glass walls; see-through and not soundproof. How he works and focus in there is beyond her but watching him work through the glass had become her new favorite past time. walking five paces towards the door – flip through the case file – five paces to his desk – compares crime scene photos – goes around to his computer, a few clicks and then back to the pacing. A few scribbling here and there would interrupt this dance bit it's otherwise routine.

But by the fifth cycle, he does something different… one action that made Stella laugh out loud. Mac stood straight and still in front of his desk, raised his left hand – palm down – level to his mouth and _bit_ his hand – _hard._ Stella's mouth fell open and winced as if she was feeling the pain. He stopped after a few seconds and took a picture off his desk as if comparing bite marks.

She couldn't stop herself anymore so she marched into his office, startling him with a sure, "What have you done now that you have to bite yourself?"

He visibly jumped and dropped the photos in his hand. After picking them up, he shyly met her questioning eyes and said, "I was just testing a theory. This is an old case; the victim lived but the suspect got away."

"And that's his or her bite mark," Stella finished for him.

Mac nodded and handed her a picture. "The victim, Markus Lange doesn't want to push the case but the DA wanted to get something for it. You know, one of the up-and-comers. Not to mention he's up for a raise." Stella nodded, studying the picture and grabbing Mac's hand to compare.

His breath hitched as his hand was chest-level with Stella. That day, she decided to wear a white button-down blouse. Three of the buttons were undone because it was hot outside. If his thumb moved one more inch to the left, he's dead sure that he'll be touching Stella somewhat inappropriately.

And she was completely oblivious to it. She was biting her lower lip, looking at the photo at different angles and manipulating Mac's hand to the same view. Now, his middle finger could touch the first button holding her blouse closed. An inch's move upward and he would've been fingertip-to-skin with Stella's healthy cleavage.

Being slightly taller than Stella, Mac could just easily look down and see more than what is considered apt. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he heard Stella murmur. His eyes traveled around his office to defeat the Temptation telling him to, "Look down, Mac Taylor. You're a guy first before an upstanding citizen." He closed his eyes and shook his head violently.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked without looking at him. She moved his hand, palm towards her and it took everything in him not to break apart.

"Nothing…" he said. He saw Adam and Danny walk past his office laughing at some joke. Mac finally gave in to the temptation and discreetly looked down. He started to sweat when he saw the positioning of his hand.

The Temptation was now chanting a different line. "More than a handful's a waste, right?" the Voice that sounded eerily like his own uttered in his head. His fingers moved in their own accord, curling slightly inward to confirm what the Voice said. "Oh yes, no wastage here."

Stella's lips twitched. "Is this bite mark supposed to be on the neck?" she asked. "The tilt of the bite is kind of off."

His throat was clogged so badly that he couldn't even swallow. Stella was still cool as a cucumber, examining the evidence in front of her. "Lace," Voice whispered. "She likes lace."

"Yes…" he managed to breathe out – both to Stella and response to the Voice.

Suddenly, the grip on his hand disappeared but it stayed where it was. "Uh… you can have your hand back now, Mac," she said with a smile on her face.

He blinked once, snapping out of his Temptation. He still wore a dazed expression after he dropped his hand to his side.

"A-_hem_," Stella coughed and he snapped out of his reverie. But even with that, he was kind of still out of it. So she decided to take matters in her own hands.

She had a Voice inside her head, too. And unlike Mac, she was all happy to do what it tells her. "This room is very cold, isn't it?" the she-Voice said. "And his hand was warm, am I right?" Stella nodded mischievously.

Mac was nearly drooling when he felt Stella's hands on his shoulders. His feet started to move backwards and he regained his senses when he felt the cold glass against his back. "Wha…? Stella?"

"Humor me, okay?" she said with a chuckle. "Okay, so your victim is against the wall. The suspect pinned him but he was fighting back." She took a step closer. Now, she was flush against Mac's chest and abs. She felt the hard muscle beneath the shirts they were wearing. "Where are the perp's hands?"

Mac's breathing got shallower and faster as her eyes bore holes through his. "Hands?" he squeaked. He couldn't go on with words so he took her wrists and placed them on either side of his neck.

"Perfect," she-Voice cheered. Stella raised on her tiptoes so she was eye-to-eye with Mac. Both of them had to silence a groan as respective parts of their anatomy hardened slightly. "Okay," she whispered, her lips a hairbreadth's away from his chin. "I'm guessing that the suspect is shorter than the victim so _she_ planted _her_self here for leverage," she continued. She-Voice was dictating what to say next. "And…"

It was getting harder and harder for Mac to concentrate. He was breathing deeply through his nose, the space between him and Stella tightening every time his chest moved. "Soft, isn't she?" Voice teased. "And they're _real_." Sweat beaded down his back.

"And what happened next, Mac?" she asked.

It took a few minutes to extract the words from his addled brain. "_Bite._ Me," was all he could say.

"With _pleasure_," she whispered together with the she-Voice. He felt her breath against his pulse before the sharpness of her teeth dug onto the crook of his neck.

He anticipated the pain but he felt none of that. The wetness and softness of her tongue soothed the spot where her canines nipped. Her hair tickled his ear and cheek. She bit down again and Mac threw his head back in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The impact was hard enough to shake the whole pane of glass.

Everyone within earshot of Mac's office heard the sound and looked up. Sheldon's jaw went slack. Lindsey dropped the empty beaker she was holding. The lab coat Adam was hanging fell from his grasp. Danny, who was walking to the locker rooms with Flack stopped at mid-stride causing the taller detective to collide against him at full speed. Both men fell flat on their faces albeit wide-eyed at what they saw in the nearby office.

Several sounds of breaking glass permeated the halls. _All_ the lab employees were shocked. The receptionists however exchanged fifty dollars. "I told you Detective Curls will make the first move," one of them said. "And Detective Hotness won't object to it."

"Yeah, that's one less available guy in this lab," the one who lost the bet sighed.

Mac bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying out. Stella stopped biting and was simply trailing the tip of her tongue over the marks her teeth made. "Stella…" he half-said and half-moaned.

The caress went away after that. "There you go," she said, peering on his shoulder at her handiwork. She lifted the photo to his shoulder. "Nothing like good old fashioned reenacting."

He managed to get his voice back in time, "Thanks, Stella. But this…" he gestured to the bite mark, "doesn't really prove much."

"I know," she chuckled. "You had fun, didn't you?" Stella and the she-Voice said triumphantly. Mac only could smile shyly. "Oh look would you look at that. It's quitting time already!"

He concurred, cleaning up his desk and even offering Stella dinner and a cab ride home. She was more than willing to oblige.

When they looked outside the office through the glass, they wore their own faces of surprise. The Trace lab across the hall was lined with puzzled technicians, together with Sheldon. The nearby DNA lab had a few broken glass on the tabletop and floor. And if that wasn't enough, Flack and Danny was a crumpled heap on the floor directly in front of the office door.

After a few seconds, it occurred to them what caused the chaos outside. Their cheeks colored violently red and their eyes looked everywhere but to each other.

They heard the door crack open and Flack's head popped inside. "I would suggest that you two should get a room with opaque walls but Mac," he paused, looking at him, "your office _does_ have blinds, you know." With a final impish smirk, he was gone. He and Danny disappeared in the locker rooms and the whole lab went back to normal.

"My house has opaque walls," Mac said with a telltale glint in his eyes.

"Mine does, too," Stella countered.

"But you don't allow the opposite sex in there, right?"

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. Her gaze softened as she formulated the perfect comeback. "It's not too late to change that rule, you know."

He smiled and crooked his eyebrow at her. "My place is nearer," he teased.

"Aw, come on, Mac. _Humor me_," she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

With a hand on the small of her back, he led her out of the office and into an empty elevator car. Eyes followed them and ears strained to hear what they were laughing about.

"Just as long as you don't _bite me_ again, Stella, I _will_ take you up on that," he laughed as the elevator doors closed.

**06/24/07**


End file.
